Neuer Sith-Krieg
|Kommandeure2= *Darth Ruin (ca. 2000 VSY)† *Dunkler Unterlord(vor 1750 VSY)† *Darth Rivan (vor 1500 VSY)† *Belia Darzu (ca.1250 VSY-1230 VSY)† *Vilia Calimondra (vor 1066 VSY-1066 VSY)† *Chagras (ca. 1066 VSY-ca. 1032 VSY)† *Daiman (ca. 1032 VSY-ca. 1010 VSY)† *Odion (ca. 1032 VSY-ca. 1010 VSY)† *Arkadia Calimondra (ca. 1032 VSY-ca.1010 VSY)† *Quillan (ca. 1032 VSY)† *Dromika (ca. 1032 VSY)† *Na'daz (ca. 1010 VSY)† *Kaan (ca. 1006 VSY-1000 VSY† **Kopecz (ca. 1006 VSY-1000 VSY† **Qordis (ca. 1006 VSY-1000 VSY)† **Bane (1000 VSY) **Githany (1000 VSY)† |Truppen1= *Jedi-Meister *Jedi-Ritter *Padawane *Republikanische Truppen *Mandalorianer (nur vorübergehend) *Anhänger des Mecrosa Ordens |Truppen2= *Sith-Lords *Dunkle Jedi *Sith-Krieger *Sith-Anhänger *Sith-Marodeure *Sith-Schüler *Ubese *Hutts (nur vorübergehend) |Verluste1 = *mindestens eine halbe Million Soldaten *hunderte Jedi |Verluste2=alle, außer Gefangengenomme und der einzige Sith-Lord Darth Bane |Schlachten= *Viertes Großes Schisma *Schlacht von Ziost *Schlacht von Malrev IV (1750 VSY) *Schlacht von Mizra *Schlacht von Korriban *Ruusan-Kampagne |ESchlacht=Siebte Schlacht von Ruusan }} Der Neue Sith-Krieg, auch bekannt als Jedi-Sith-Krieg (oder von den Reihen der Sith bekannt als Krieg des Stärkeren, Die ''Intrige'' oder Der Fluch von Qalydon) war ein galaxisweiter Konflikt, der von 2000 VSY bis 1000 VSY diverse kleinere Schlachten und größere Kriege umfasste. Die Kontrahenten waren die Galaktische Republik, der Jedi-Orden, vorübergehend die Mandalorianer und auch der Mecrosa Orden, die gegen das Neue Sith-Imperium, seiner Fraktion der Schwarzen Ritter, der Chagras Hegemonie, dem Odionat, dem Daimanat, sowie der Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit, kämpften. Die dunkelste Zeit war nach dem Sieg des Neuen Sith-Imperiums in der Schlacht von Mizra, die im Jahr 1466 VSY stattfand, auszumachen. Anstatt "Neuer Sith-Krieg" benutzen die Historiker meist genauere Begriffe, wie Sictis-Krieg, welche von 1250 VSY bis 1230 VSY stattfanden. Das letzte Jahrhundert des Konflikts wird meist in die Abschnitten Dunkles Zeitalter und Helligkeit-und-Dunkelheit-Krieg unterteilt, welche die Schlachten zwischen der Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit und dem Jedi-Orden, später der Jedi-Fraktion der Armee des Lichts, umfassen. Das scheinbare Ende der Sith war nach der Siebten Schlacht von Ruusan gekommen. Die Sith setzten die Gedankenbombe ein, womit 99 Jedi und fast jeder Sith-Lord vor Ort starb. Darth Bane, der einzige überlebende Sith-Lord, erschuf daraufhin den Orden der Sith-Lords und führte die Regel der Zwei ein. Vorgeschichte miniatur|links|150px|Sith-Lord Darth Ruin während des neuen Sith-Krieges Echoes of the Jedi Der Jedi-Meister Phanius fand ungefähr im Jahr 2000 VSY ein unbekanntes Sith-Holocron. Dadurch wurde ihm der Pfad zur dunklen Seite näher erläutert. Daraufhin verließ er den Jedi-Orden und wurde zum Sith-Lord Darth Ruin. Infolge dessen erschuf er mit 50 dunklen Jedi das Neue Sith-Imperium.Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the ForceDarth Vader – Der ultimative Guide Kriegsverlauf Schisma Nach der Erschaffung des Sith-Imperiums blieben sie zunächst im Verborgenen. Monate später erst griffen sie die Republik und den Jedi-Orden an. Aufgrund des Erfolges der Sith verlor die Republik wenige, doch bedeutende, Regionen.The New Essential Chronology Der Aufstieg des Imperiums Infolge des Sieges während des Schismas griff das Imperium Sith-Planeten, wie Yavin IV, Ziost oder Malrev IV, an. Das Imperium ging aus allen Schlachten erfolgreich hevor.The Essential Atlas Im Jahr 1800 VSY griff die Republik das Uba-System an, in dem die Ubese mit der Produktion illegaler Waffen die Galaxis tyrannisierten. Der Angriff war erfolgreich. Allerdings wurden die Planeten Uba I, Uba II und Uba V aufgrund des Angriffs so verwüstet, dass sie unbewohnbar wurden.Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords miniatur|links|250px|Ankunft der republikanischen TruppenHunderte Jahre nach der Eroberung von Malrev IV griff die Republik, mit der Hilfe von den Mandalorianern unter der Führung von Merc, Malrev IV an, um den Planeten zurück zu erobern. Für das Imperium, unter der Führung von einem unidentifizierten Zeltron-Sith-General, war diese Schlacht ein schwerer Schlag, da der Dunkler Unterlord in seiner Festung getötet und die Fraktion, die er erschaffen hatte, die Schwarzen Ritter, ausgelöscht wurden.Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties Ungefähr im Jahr 1500 VSY griff die Republik, aufgrund der Produktion illegaler Waffen der Bewohner, den Planeten Gap Neun an. Infolge dessen wurde die Produktion schließlich gestoppt. Die dunkelste Zeit der Galaxis brach nach der Schlacht von Mizra an. Diese Schlacht war einer der verlustreichsten Schlachten, die die Republik und der Jedi-Orden je geführt hatten. Eine halbe Millionen Soldaten starben und hunderte Jedi wurden gefangen genommen und auf die dunkle Seite der Macht gezogen. Zudem forderte die Schlacht eine sehr hohe Anzahl an zivilen Opfern. Rückeroberungen miniatur|180px|Sith-Lord Darth Rivan, der von den Rückeroberungen auf Almas betroffen war Vor dem Jahr 1500 VSY führte die Republik einen erfolgreichen Angriff auf das Imperium auf dem Planeten Almas durch. Nach der Schlacht ging ein Jedi-Meister in die Festung des Sith-Lords Darth Rivan, doch dieser war mit seinem Schiff auf einen unbekannten Planeten geflüchtet. Auf dem unbekannten Planeten erschuf er ein Sith-Holocron, das Jahrhunderte später von Valin Draco entdeckt wurde.Living Force Campaign Guide Sictis-Krieg Die dunkle Lady der Sith, Belia Darzu, stellte eine Armee von Techno-Bestien zusammen und griff die Republik im Jahr 1230 VSY an. Der Mecrosa Orden unterstütze die Republik und konnte Belia Darzu schließlich besiegen.The Essential Guide to Droids Licht-und-Dunkelheit-Kriege Vilia Calimondras Imperium Einige Zeit vor 1066 VSY gründete die Sith-Lady Vilia Calimondra ein neues Sith-Imperium, mit welchem sie viel Einfluss errang.Knight Errant – Jägerin der Sith Erste Condicio Matrica Im Jahr 1066 VSY brach ein Krieg zwischen den Söhnen und Töchtern von Vilia Calimondra um die Vorherrschaft über das Imperium aus. Jedoch führte dies dazu, dass nur noch Vilias Sohn Chagras überlebte und das Imperium in Chagras Hegemonie umbenannte. Massaker von Aquilaris miniatur|links|200px|Ein abstürzendes Raumschiff während des Massakers von Aquilaris 24 Jahre später griff die Chagras Hegemonie die Republik auf Aquilaris an. Dieser Angriff war ein schwerer Schlag für die Republik, denn nur ein Jedi-Meister, namens Vannar Treece, und ein Menschenmädchen, namens Kerra Holt überlebten diesen Massaker. Kerra Holt entschied sich danach, eine Jedi zu werden und wurde von dem Jedi-Orden aufgenommen.In Flammen Zweite Condicio Matrica Nach Chagras' Tod spaltete sich die Hegemonie in einzelne Sith-Fraktion auf, die von den Enkeln von Vilia Calimondra gegründet wurden. Das Odionat, das Daimanat, das Bactranat, das Arkadianat und die Diarchie bekriegten sich daraufhin um die Vorherrschaft über die Sith. Operation Einfluss miniatur|rechts|250px|Ankunft der Jedi-Ritter im Zuge der Operation Einfluss 10 Jahre nach dem Massaker von Aquilaris führte der Jedi-Meister Vannar Treece die Operation Einfluss mit elf anderen Jedi durch, bei der sie Schiffe der Sith-Fraktion Daimanat, unter der Führung Daimans, angriffen. Dieser Angriff wurde erfolgreich ausgeführt und die Ladung der Shuttles, das hochexplosive Baradium, wurde entzündet.Operation Einfluss Die Jedi konnten der zerstörerischen Kraft entfliehen und stürtzten auf den Planeten Chelloa. Doch der Sieg war von kurzer Dauer, denn das Odionat, eine andere Fraktion der Sith, unter der Führung Odions, griff die Jedi überraschend an. Dieser Angriff war ein schwerer Schlag für den Jedi-Orden, denn von den 12 Jedi überlebte nur eine, Kerra Holt. Duell auf Chelloa Wenig später kam es in Daimans Anwesen zu einem Duell zwischen der Jedi-Ritterin Kerra Holt und Daiman. Kerra erlangte Daimans Aufmerksamkeit, indem sie Sith-Soldaten tötete und Daimans Statuen den Kopf abtrennte. Als Daiman in den Raum eintrat und die abgetrennten Köpfe der Statuen sah, rief er nach seinen Wachen. Stattdessen sprang Kerra Holt mit eingeschalteten Lichtschwert auf ihn zu und schlug ihn mit dem Griff. Daiman nahm sein Lichtschwert, doch er wurde von Holt gefesselt. Sie fragte ihn, warum er anderen Lebewesen so viel Leid zufügte. Daraufhin sagte Daiman, dass es keine anderen Lebewesen als ihn selbst gab und entfesselte sich. Kerra Holt sprang dann durch einen Fenster nach draußen. Schlacht um den Dorn Schlacht um den Dorn|miniatur|rechts|Die Raumstation Dorn, um der sich die Schlacht ereignete Daimans Schiffe griffen die Raumstation des Odionats, den Dorn, an, um den Schiffshandel von dem Odionat zu zerstören. Odions Schiffe zogen auch in den Kampf, um den Dorn zu verteidigen. Der Sith-Lord Odion machte sein eigenes Schiff an den Dorn fest und schaute, ob die Gegend sauber war. Dabei schlich sich die Jedi-Ritterin Kerra Holt in die Raumstation und entdeckt einen Droide, namens GAD-3. Sie programmierte ihn so, dass er ihr diente und fragte ihn, wie viele kinetische Korruptoren gebaut werden. GAD-3 sagte, dass er nur für das Öffnen von Schleusen programmiert sei und das nicht wusste. Odion entdeckte Holt, die auf einen der kinetischen Korruptoren sprang und ihm mitteilte, dass sie verhindern wollte, dass man tausenden Sklaven das Leben nahm. Anschließend sprang sie aus einem Fenster in den Weltraum und befehligte GAD-3 alle Schleusen zu öffnen. Der Dorn wurde in den Weltraum gerissen und Holt fiel auf ein Raumschiff. Während sie im Raumschiff war, hörte sie, dass Odion eine Nachricht von seinem Bruder, dem Sith-Lord Daiman, bekam, in der er sagte, dass der Spion gefunden worden war. Sie bemerkte, dass der Spion Gorlan Palladane war und sprang in den Hyperraum. Massaker von Jenith Massaker von Jenith|miniatur|links|Einwohner Jeniths, die dem Massaker entgehen wollen Nachdem Daiman erfahren hatte, dass Palladane der Spion ist, befahl er Jenith zu zerstören. Seine Sith-Soldaten töteten viele Zivilisten und verbrannten sogar auch zum Teil die Erde. Nachdem zwei Sith-Soldaten in den Haus von Gorlan Palladane gingen, um seine Familie festzunehmen, tötete die Jedi Kerra Holt die beiden. Sie befreite zahlreiche Sklaven und fragte, wo Gorlan war. Gorlans Frau antwortete, dass Gorlan versucht hatte das Volk zu retten, doch von Daiman gefangen wurde. Scharmützel von Chelloa Scharmützel von Chelloa|miniatur|rechts|Gegenschlag der Jedi-Ritterin Kerra Holt Als Kerra Holt erfahren hatte, dass Gorlan Palladane von der Daimanate gefangen und viele Bewohner zu Daimans Anwesen transportiert wurden, zog sie los, um Palladane zu retten und um die Sklaven zu befreien. Mit Hilfe eines Transportschiffs gelangte sie zu dem Anwesen und tötete die Sith-Soldaten. Nachdem sie die Sklaven gerettet hatte, ging sie in Daimans Anwesen und befreite Palladane. Zerstörung Chelloas links|250px|miniatur|Die Oberfläche Chelloas wird zerstörtDas Odionat griff den Planeten Chelloa an, um es einzunehmen. Der Sith-Lord Daiman, Anführer des Daimanat, wollte seine schlechtesten Truppen in den Kampf schicken, um ein Ablenkungsmanöver durchzuführen, und die kinetischen Korruptoren aktivieren, um die beste Truppeneinheit des Odionats zu zerstören. Damit wollte er auch bewirken, dass die Sklaven und die Jedi-Ritterin Kerra Holt sterben, doch Kerra Holt, Gorlan Palladane und die Sklaven flüchteten mit Transporterschiffen der Daimanate, die sie ihnen gestohlen hatten. Daiman wurde klar, dass Palladane auch ein Jedi war und wollte die Schiffe zerstören. Er scheiterte allerdings, weil die Schiffe starteten. Odion gelang es allerdings mit einem Jetpack auf Kerra Holts Transportschiff zu gelangen. Gorlan Palladane stürzte sich und Odion nach einem kurzen Kampf in die Triebwerken des Schiffs. Palladane starb dabei, doch Odion konnte mit verherrenden Brandwunden überall an seinem Körper überleben. Schlacht von Nilash III Kerra Holt unternahm kurze Zeit später eine Befreiungsaktion der Sklaven auf dem Planeten Nilash III, der von der Daimanate beherrscht wurde. Dabei drang sie in eine Munitionsfabrik ein und befreite die einheimischen Arbeiter. Daraufhin erbeutete sie einen Hochenergielaser, mit dem man Cortosis schneiden konnte, und schnitt jeder Statue von Daiman den Kopf ab. Mission von Darkknell Kerra Holt führte während ihren Aufenthalts auf Darkknell einen erfolgreichen Angriff die Dynamiktesteinrichtung des Daimanats durch. Schlacht von Gazzari Das Daimanat wollte das Odionat eine Falle stellen, indem sie einen Geschäft mit dem Bactranat aushandelten, um das Arxeum zu erwerben. Das Arxeum war eine mobile Universität voll mit jungen Sklaven. Das Odionat griff das Daimanat mit einer Todesspirale und diversen Truppen an. Die Todesspirale richtete erheblichen Schaden an und zerstörte fast das Arxeum. Die Jedi-Ritterin Kerra Holt rettete die Sklaven, bevor das Arxeum einstürtzte. Mit Baradium zerstörte sie die Todesspirale. Anschließend überredete sie den Brigadier Rusher, sie und die Sklaven mitzunehmen und in Sicherheit zu bringen. So flüchteten sie nach Byllura in das Herrschaftsgebiet der Diarchie. Die Schlacht tobte immer noch weiter bis Ayanos Bactra mit seinen Truppen in die Schlacht eingriff. Daiman und Odion erhielten von Narsk den Befehl von Vilia Calimondra, Ayanos Bactra auszuschalten. Daraufhin griffen das Daimanat und das Odionat das Bactranat an. Schwer dezimiert flüchtete da Bactranat nach Jutrand. Schlacht von Jutrand Nach der Einmischung des Bactranats während der Schlacht von Gazzari griff das Odionat auf Jutrand erneut das Bactranat an. Dieser Angriff führte zur Übernahme von Jutrand durch das Odionat. Belagerung von Syned Die Stadt Calimondretta wurde auf Vorschlag von Kerra Holt, mithilfe Rushers Brigade, belagert. Daraufhin gelang es der Eifer, dem Schiff von Rushers Brigade, aus dem Raum des Arkadianats zu entfliehen. Narsk wurde von Vilia Calimondra geschickt, um Kerra Holt und Rushers Brigade unbemerkt zu helfen. Attacke auf Coruscant Die Attacke auf Coruscant war eine Attacke, die während der Neuen Sith-Kriege stattfand. Etwa eintausende Jahre später wurde über sie vom Senatoren Lott Dod berichtet. Sith-Bürgerkrieg Ungefähr im Jahr 1026 VSY bildeten sich wieder Fraktionen der Sith. Die Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit besiegte die anderen Sith-Fraktionen im Jahr 1006 VSY. Helligkeit-und-Dunkelheit-Krieg Nachdem Zivil-Krieg griff die Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit den von der Republik besetzten Planeten Korriban an. Dieser Angriff wurde erfolgreich ausgeführt und somit wurde die Ehre der Sith über Korriban wiederhergestellt. Die Bruderschaft errichtete daraufhin eine Sith-Akademie auf dem Planeten. Die potentiellsten Schüler wurden dann in dieser Akademie unterrichtet. Bekannte Sith, wie der Sith'ari Darth Bane oder Githany, wurden hier unterrichtet.Schöpfer der Dunkelheit Ruusan-Kampagne Erste Schlacht Im Jahr 1002 VSY griff die Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit den Planeten Ruusan an. Ruusan war von großer Bedeutung, denn er lag günstig am Rande des Mittleren Randes und man konnte somit leicht Überfälle zu den von der Republik kontrollierten Planeten durchführen. Zweite Schlacht Die Republik versuchte Ruusan zurückzuerobern, doch ihre Flotten wurden von der viel größeren Sith-Flotte umkreist und beinahe fast vollständig ausgelöscht. Dritte Schlacht Der Jedi-Orden griff mit seiner neugeschaffenen Fraktion, die Armee des Lichts, die Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit auf Ruusan an. Dieser Angriff wurde erfolgreich ausgeführt, doch Jedi-Lord Kaan nutzte seine Chance, die Sith auszulöschen, nicht und Tausende kamen ums Leben. Vierte Schlacht Die Armee des Lichts, unter der Führung Gales und Kiel Charnys, griffen die Sith-Geschütztürme, die die Lager beschützten, an. Der Angriff war erfolgreich, doch Jedi-Lord Gale kam dabei ums Leben. Fünfte Schlacht Am Tag nach der Ausschaltung der Geschütztürme, führte die Armee des Lichts einen Überraschungsangriff auf das unvorbereitete Sith-Lager durch. Darth Bane, der vergiftet worden war und ein Heiler, namens Caleb, der ihn vor dem Tod gerettet hatte, nahmen nicht an der Schlacht teil. Sie sahen das Scheitern und lachten darüber. Sechste Schlacht Monate nach dem Angriff schickte die Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit ihre Truppen in den Krieg. Die Sith-Lords selbst bedienten sich einer alten Sith-Technik und erschufen eine gewaltige Machtwelle, die sie auf die Soldaten der Republik losließ. Doch bevor die Reihen der Republik vollständig ausgelöscht wurden, brachen Kaan und die anderen Sith-Lords die Meditation ab. Wenige Augenblicke später kam der Jedi-Lord Valenthyne Farfalla mit 300 Jedi zur Verstärkung und überwältigte die Sith-Lords. Siebte Schlacht miniatur|links|170px|Farfalla trifft mit den republikanischen Truppen einNur noch wenige Sith-Lords waren am Leben und Kaan verlor seinen Verstand. Er versammelte sich mit seinen noch loyalen Untertanen in einer Höhle und erschuf eine gefährliche Sith-Technik, die Gedankenbombe, dessen Technik er von Bane erlernt hatte. Der Sith Kopecz unterbrach jedoch die Meditation und unterrichtete die Jedi von der Gedankenbombe. Er wurde anschließend bei einem Lichtschwert-Duell gegen Farfalla getötet. Die Jedi schickten 99 Jedi, unter der Führung des Jedi-Lords Hoths, zu den Sith. Die übrigen Jedi verließen Ruusan. Die 99 Jedi wurden in der Höhle mit den Sith-Lords durch die Gedankenbombe getötet und ihre Geister blieben bis zum Jahr 5 NSY in einer Sphäre reiner Energie, als sie von dem Jedi-Meister Kyle Katarn befreit wurden. Nachwirkungen Reformation Nach dem die Sith-Lords scheinbar ausgelöscht waren, wurde die Armee des Lichts durch den obersten Kanzler Tarsus Valorum aufgelöst. Er begründete dies damit, dass die Armee eine Reaktion auf die Sith während der Neuen Sith-Kriege gewesen sei, da die Kriege aber geendet hätten, würde die Armee nicht mehr benötigt.Die Regel der Zwei Regel der Zwei Darth Bane gelang es, die Republik zu täuschen und sie in dem Glauben zu lassen, dass die Sith-Lords ausgelöscht seien. Er hatte zuvor aus Darth Revans Holocron die Regel der Zwei erlernt. Er suchte eine Schülerin und er fand ein Menschenmädchen, das stark in der Macht war. Sie saß vor einem Rancor, weinte und hatte zwei Jedi getötet, indem sie durch die Macht den Jedi das Genick gebrochen hatte. Nach 20 Jahren wurde er von seiner Schülerin, Darth Zannah, getötet. Sie fand eine Iktotchi, namens Cognus und nahm diese als Schülerin an.Dynastie des Bösen Zeitschiene Früher Krieg (Neuer Sith-Krieg) (2000 VSY-1100 VSY) '2000 VSY' *Der Jedi-Meister Phanius findet ein Sith-Holocron, worauf er mit 50 anderen Jedi den Jedi-Orden verlässt und den Sith-Namen Darth Ruin annimmt. (ungefähres Datum) **Er gründet mit den 50 dunklen Jedi das Neue Sith-Imperium. (ungefähres Datum) *Viertes Großes Schisma (ungefähres Datum) **Darth Ruin stirbt. (ungefähres Datum) *Schlacht von Yavin IV (Neue Sith-Kriege) (frühstes mögliches Datum) *Schlacht von Ziost (frühstes mögliches Datum) '1800 VSY' *Schlacht von Yavin 4 (Neuer Sith-Krieg) (spätestes mögliches Datum) *Schlacht von Ziost (spätestes mögliches Datum) *Schlacht von Uba IV **Nur wenige Ubese leben weiter. **Die Planeten Uba I, Uba II und Uba V werden unbewohnbar gemacht. '1750 VSY' *Schlacht von Malrev IV (1750 VSY) **Der Dunkle Unterlord stirbt und somit löst sich die Fraktion sie Schwarzen Ritter auf. '1500 VSY' *Schlacht von Gap Neun (ungefähres Datum) *Schlacht von Corphelion *Schlacht von King's Galquek '1466 VSY' *Schlacht von Mizra **Eine halbe Millionen Soldaten der Republik sterben und hunderte von Jedi werden gefangen genommen und auf die dunkle Seite gezogen. **Die Republik verliert enormen Einfluss im Outer Rim '1400 VSY' *Schlacht von Almas **Darth Rivan flüchtet auf einen unidentifizierten Planeten und erschafft dort ein Sith-Holocron. '1250 VSY' *Belia Darzu erschafft eine Armee aus Techno-Bestien (ungefähres Datum) *Schlacht von Tython (1250 VSY) **Der Sictis-Krieg brechen aus. '1230 VSY' *Der Mecrosa-Orden hilft der Republik. *Schlacht von Tython (1230 VSY) **Belia Darzu stirbt und somit endet der Sictis-Krieg. Dunkles Zeitalter (1100 VSY-1010 VSY) '1100 VSY' *Das Neue Sith-Imperium bricht zusammen. (ungefähres Datum) '1042 VSY' *Massaker von Aquilaris **Nur Vannar Treece und Kerra Holt überleben die Massaker. '1032 VSY' *Die Chagras Hegemonie wird zerstreut. (ungefähres Datum) *Operation Einfluss **Die Jedi werden von 12 auf eine einzige dezimiert. *Chelloa wird durch den Odionat zerstört. (ungefähres Datum) '1010 VSY (noch in dem frühen dunklen Zeitalter)' *Kerra Holt erschaft eine Armee aus Soldaten für die Republik und erobert viele Planeten zurück. Helligkeit-und-Dunkelheit-Krieg (1010 VSY-1002 VSY) '1010 VSY' *Schlacht auf einem unidentifizierten Planeten **Wud Mortuul stirbt. '1006 VSY' *Die Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit besiegt die anderen Fraktionen der Sith *Schlacht von Korriban (1006 VSY) *Die Bruderschaft errichtet eine Sith-Akademie auf Korriban. '1004 VSY' *Schlacht von Hoth (Neuer Sith-Krieg) (ungefähres Datum) **Die Bruderschaft wird von Hoth vertrieben. *Schlacht von Dromund Kaas (ungefähres Datum) **Wiederbesetzung von Dromund Kaas durch die Republik. *Schlacht von Malrev IV (1004 VSY) **Die Bruderschaft scheitert daran Malrev IV zurückzuerobern. *Schlacht von Ando **Ando wird von der Bruderschaft eingenommen. '1002 VSY' *Schlacht von Phaseera **Die Zwielichtkrieger erobern den Industrieplaneten Phaseera. *Schlacht von Bespin (1002 VSY) **Die Bruderschaft erobert Bespin. *Schlacht von Sullust **Sullust wird von den Sith erobert. *Schlacht um Brentaal IV (1002 VSY) **Brentaal IV wird von den Sith erobert. *Duell auf Lehon **Darth Bane bezwingt seinen Meister Kas'im auf Lehon. Ruusan-Kampagne (1002 VSY-1000 VSY) '1002 VSY' *Erste Schlacht von Ruusan **Ruusan wird von der Bruderschaft besetzt. *Zweite Schlacht von Ruusan **Die Republik und der Jedi-Orden scheitern bei dem Versuch, Ruusan zurück zu erobern. *Die Armee des Lichts wird erschaffen. *Dritte Schlacht von Ruusan '1000 VSY' *Vierte Schlacht von Ruusan **Die Geschütztürme der Sith-Lager werden ausgeschaltet. **Lord Gale stirbt. *Fünfte Schlacht von Ruusan **Die Sith-Lager werden erfolgreich von der Republik und vom Jedi-Orden angegriffen. *Sechste Schlacht von Ruusan **Kiel Charnys Soldaten werden beinahe ganz von den Sith durch eine Machtwelle vernichtet, doch Jedi-Lord Valenthyne Farfalla trifft mit 300 Jedi auf Ruusan ein. *Duell auf Ruusan **Darovit flüchtet. *Siebte Schlacht von Ruusan **Die Sith benutzen die Gedankenbombe. Somit sterben alle Sith-Lords, außer Darth Bane, und 99 Jedi. Die anderen Jedi verlassen Ruusan zuvor. Folgen (1000 VSY) *Darth Bane täuscht die Jedi, und lässt sie glaubene, dass keine Sith-Lords mehr existieren würden und erschafft den Orden der Sith-Lords. Er führt die Regel der Zwei ein und nimmt das Menschenmädchen Zannah als seine Schülerin an. *Tarsus Valorum führt die Ruusan-Reformation ein. **Die Armee des Lichts wird aufgelöst. Wichtige Personen Darth Ruin miniatur|125px Ehemals bekannt unter dem Namen Phanius war er der größte Drahtzieher, der für die Neuen Sith-Kriege verantwortlich war. Er folgte mit 50 anderen Jedi den Pfad der Dunklen Seite und wurde zum Sith-Lord Darth Ruin. Damit war er einer der verlorenen Zwanzig. Sein egoistisches Bestreben machte ihm seine Gefolgsleute zu Feinden, die ihn letztlich ermordeten. Die Folge dieses Verrates waren die Neuen Sith-Kriege, in denen die Sith gegen die Jedi kämpften, während sie ihre eigenen Führer abschlachteten. Kerra Holt miniatur|125px Die zu Ende des Neuen Sith-Kriegs lebende Jedi Kerra Holt errang viele bedeutende Siege gegen die einzelnen Sith-Fraktionen. Sie wurde im Jahre 1050 VSY auf Aquilaris geboren und ihr Meister war der Jedi-Meister Vannar Treece. Angefangen mit ihrer ersten Mission „Operation Einfluss“ kämpfte sie meist als einzige Jedi in vielen Schlachten, da alle ihrer Jedi-Kameraden während der Operation getötet wurden und sie lange Zeit, auf sich allein gestellt, tief im Territorium der einzelnen Sith-Fraktion aufhielt. Sie befreite meist die Untertanen der Sith-Lords vor ihrem Herrscher, was allerdings in Byllura keine guten Folgen hatte, da dort nach ihrem Aufenthalt und dem Sturz der Diarchie ein Machtvakuum entstand. Hoth miniatur|125px Der Jedi-Lord Hoth führte die Truppen der Jedi und die der Republik zu Ende des Neuen Sith-Kriegs an. Er wurde außerdem auch zum Oberbefehlshaber der Republik gewählt. Durch seine Siege und Rückeroberung der Systeme wurde er selbst in sehr abgelegenen Gebieten des Äußeren Randes wie zum Beispiel Apatros bekannt. Nachdem sich jedoch die Sith wieder verstärkten, gründete er mit tausenden von Jedi die Armee des Lichts und griff mit ihnen Ruusan an. Dies führte zur Ruusan-Kampagne, wo tausende Sith und Jedi in zermürbende Schlachten gegen einander kämpften. Letztendlich stellte er sich mit 99 anderen Jedi zu Ende der Ruusan-Kampagne den Sith, angeführt von Kaan, und dessen Gedankenbombe. Dies führte zu seinem Tod und der Rettung hunderten von Jedi. Kaan miniatur|125px Der Sith-Lord Kaan gründete zusammen mit Qordis und Kopecz die „Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit“ und führte diese zu Ende der Neuen Sith-Kriege an. Er eroberte mit dem Rest der Bruderschaft viele wichtige Planeten und drängte die Republik in den inneren Rand zurück. Dank seiner Kampfmeditation konnte er sogar Raumschlachten beeinflussen und nur ihm war es zu verdanken, dass die Bruderschaft so lange bestanden hatte. Kaan führte die Sith auch während der Ruusan-Kampagne an. Die Lage des Krieges trieb ihn jedoch soweit, dass er mit anderen Sith die Gedankenbombe zündete, wobei 99 Jedi und alle Sith-Lords der „Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit“ starben. Hinter den Kulissen *Die Entwicklung des Neuen Sith-Kriegs basiert zu großen Teilen aus Geschichten des Erweiterten Universums. Mit dem Computerspiel Dark Forces II - Jedi Knight und dessen Hintergrundgeschichte wurde das Tal der Jedi als Standort einer antiken Schlacht zwischen Jedi und Dunklen Jedi bekannt. In dem Roman wurden dagegen viele Bezeichnungen wie etwa die Armee des Lichts oder der Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit und die jeweiligen Charaktere, Lord Hoth und Lord Kaan, sowie die Gedankenbombe eingeführt. *Zur gleichen Zeit war George Lucas mit der Hintergrundgeschichte von beschäftigt, die sich mit der Rückkehr des Bösen beschäftigt. In dem Roman zum Film wird erklärt, dass die Sith (vormals sprach man lediglich von Dunklen Jedi in diesem Kontext, siehe Abschnitt oben) von einem Jedi-Ritter gegründet wurde, der zweitausend Jahre vor den Prequel-Filmen den Jedi-Orden verließ. Ihm schlossen sich fünfzig weitere ehemalige Jedi an, die zusammen die Jedi eintausend Jahre lang in einen Krieg fesselten, bei dem die Sith schließlich gegen Ende ausstarben. Im Film erwähnt Ki-Adi-Mundi, dass die Sith bereits 1.000 Jahre ausgestorben wären, während Yoda und Mace Windu bereits von der Regel der Zwei wussten. Quellen *''Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Living Force Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Knight Errant – Jägerin der Sith'' *''Knight Errant'' – In Flammen * *''Jedi vs. Sith'' * * * }} Einzelnachweise }} en:New Sith Wars es:Nuevas Guerras Sith ru:Новые войны ситов Kategorie:Kriege Kategorie:Neuer Sith-Krieg Kategorie:Legends